


Acid Wash

by Jay_Spank



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Im just adding it for safety i guess, Lance is just sad my dudes, Other, out of character a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank
Summary: Lance knew what he was doing was stupid. He knew it made him weaker. He knew that the longer he kept doing this the worse it's going to get, and that it was slowly killing him. Yet here he was, in the shower, lifting the drain cover, and forcing himself to puke his guts out.  The great blue paladin and all his glory he thought with a laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Voltron so exciting. I'm gonna apologies just for the awfulness of it.

Lance knew what he was doing was stupid. He knew it made him weaker. He knew that the longer he kept doing this the worse it's going to get, and that it was slowly killing him. Yet here he was, in the shower, lifting the drain cover, and forcing himself to puke his guts out. The great blue paladin and all his glory he thought with a laugh.

Lance was doing this before he was the Blue Paladin. It started his first year at the Garrison. He was overwhelmed with school, loneliness, and his own mediocrities and he could control none of it. At least it felt like it anyway. No matter how hard he tried to be organize, to make friends, to study, to ask questions, Lance would always manage to either ruin it or humiliate himself. He was known as a joke. A cheap laugh. That was it and he couldn’t do anything about it. It was overwhelming. One time everything was so overwhelming and out of control that he ran to his dorm bathroom and forced himself to throw up. He had had French fries that day and the stomach acid soaked mush aftermath floated in his toilet. It looked disgusting. He should have felt disgusting, sick even, but he wasn't. Lance felt relief. Yeah his throat kind of burned, his hands smelt like throw-up and maybe his stomach wasn't the happiest camper, but Lance felt better. He did that. He could decide whether or not to keep his food or not. That was his jurisdiction and no one elses. So it become a little habit. Whenever he was overwhelmed, he would simply go to the bathroom and throw up. He had to be cautious, of course. No student at the Garrison had their own bathroom. He would have to be quick and quiet about it. It was never a frequent thing there. 

But now things were different. He was part of Voltron. A defender of the universe. He was the only thing standing between a peacefully universe and Zarkon’s complete destruction of it. He never knew if he would see earth again, his family again, or if he would even get to see the next day with all his teammates still alive. If that wasn't overwhelming enough, Lance knew he was the weakest member. He wasn't the smartest, he wasn't the strongest, he wasn't good at fighting, he wasn't a leader, and certainty wasn't a hero. He was just a joke. That's why Shiro never said good job, Allura wouldn't ask him to go on special missions, why Keith would never ask to spare with him, and Pidge and Hunk never ask for his assistance in one of their science experiment things. The only reason he was a part of Voltron was that the blue lion wasn't picky and was really desperate for a paladin. Then to say again, the Galra could attack at any moment and brutally murder his whole team in front of his eyes and then himself and destroy Earth.  
So Lance has pretty much been overwhelmed this entire time. Which means everyone on this ship thinks Lance has the tiniest bladder ever and the most extensive self-care routine that sometimes requires three showers a day. It’s a great cover. Plus, it helps that he’s Lance. Lance the fun loving cheap joke. The guy full of an unnecessary amounts of confidence. The guy so into himself and so comfortable with himself that it wouldn’t make sense that he would ever let his fingers play tonsil hockey. His paladin suit is not fitting anymore because he’s hitting another growth spurt. His back molar shattered during an intense battle and not when he was just chewing the Altean version of gum. He had callouses on certain fingers because of his gun. He always had a cover. 

Lance was safe. Which he knew was completely delusional. But he had his own bathroom and room. His private toilet and shower all to himself. Space goo wasn’t too harsh of a food to throw up. It was a great set-up. Ten out of ten he would recommend, because if Lance was good at anything, it knowing the best places to barf. Really, he thought standing up in the shower, it was one of his best qualities. If he would ever give a tour of the castle and with that he grabbed a shampoo bottle and but on his best tour guide persona.  
“Hello, welcome to the castle. I know such a pretty thing right? Well if you look towards your left that’s where all the bedrooms are located. They come with custom pajamas, with a matching bed set that’s just to die for! Plus, there’s a nice as hell bathroom equipped with all your throwing up needs. In a real pinch the sinks here have such great drainage that you’ll truly feel your puking your insides out in luxury. Now if we continue on this tour you’ll notice— “

“Lance— “

Lance jumped, falling hard on the shower floor. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Keith, how in the fucking quiznak did you get into my room and why did you think it was good idea to go into my bathroom?”

“Our rooms are right next to each other Lance. Our bathrooms share the same wall.” Keith knocked on wall to prove his point further. How could Lance be that stupid? He could have heard everything? He usually assumed Keith was either training or talking to Shiro. He was only in his room at night when everyone forced him to go to bed. 

“What are you even doing in your room Keith? Shouldn’t you be finding new ways to style your mullet?” 

“I was going to take a shower, but Lance— “

“Well that’s a first. We should really give you a gold medal— “

“Lance, what were you doing earlier?”

“I was showering Keith, because some people actually care about themselves”

“No, Lance what we’re you doing in the shower?”

“Okay, Keith I understand that we’re rivals and that might be a kink for you but— “

“I know you were throwing up. I heard the gagging.”

Lance could feel his heart pounding. What is he supposed to say? Yes, I am? Sorry? He hit his palms to his head as if his head was an old TV and maybe after a bit of banging some image of the answer would show up. 

“Oh, that Keith? I was gagging because…. Because I was choking on shampoo.”

“Choking on shampoo?”

Yeah, I was using it as a microphone and I got super into my Beyoncé medley and squeezed the bottle and it sprayed in my mouth.”

“I didn’t hear you sing. I heard you gag. I’ve been in my room the same time as you. Don’t lie to me Lance.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Then why were you talking about puking in the sinks and shower Lance?”

“Cause I was joking Keith. I didn’t think anyone was eavesdropping on me. So I was being an asshole.”

“Lance— “

“Just drop it Keith. My shower is already ruined because of you and if you don’t mind I’m going to take a nap and can you not mention this to anyone else please.”

Lance didn’t wait for Keith to respond. He shut off the running water, quickly dried off, put on his pajamas and laid in bed. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep. He would just lay in fear not knowing what Keith would do. He didn’t want his team to think less of him than they already did. He would look even weaker. He would have to talk to Shiro and Allura and everyone would look at him with pity. They would kick him out of Voltron. Another thing he failed. God he was crying. Why was he such a fuck up. He then heard a knock at the door. Lance jumped out of bed and opened the door to find Keith, staring up at him with an unreadable look on his face. 

“What do you want Keith?” Lance said, trying to seem not phased by their whole encounter earlier. Keith didn’t answer immediately. He just continued to stare at Lance like he was trying to find something. “If you’re just going to stare at me like a weirdo, I’m going to— “ 

Keith interrupted Lance by hugging him. Lance froze. What the hell was going on? Who the hell did Keith think is his? Why would he hug Lance? Before Lance realized he was crying again. Keith hugged harder and Lance hugged back. Anyone walking by would be alarmed at the sight, but they didn’t care. Lance oddly felt cared for what had been a long time and it was from fucking Keith. The person he assumed hated him most. Space was wild. 

“Keith.”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m here, Lance. I’m here.”


End file.
